Beerus
Beerus is the God of Destruction of Universe 7. He is a character who debuts in the Dragon Ball Z movie Battle of Gods and also appears in Dragon Ball Super. His TFS counterpart is almost identical to the original Beerus, being an epicurean, having a hair-trigger temper, being very impulsive, and very proud of his status as a deity. Beerus is horrified and disgusted at Goku's taste for pineapple on certain foods (specifically pizza), eventually being driven to the point of screaming in rage and violently atomizing the Earth when Goku asked for grilled pineapple on a hamburger, asking Whis to rewind the damage because he wants a fajita plate. Personality Beerus is usually seen by everyone as the ultimate personification of sadism, cruelty, megalomania, infinite destruction, death, power, and madness, being a complete psychopath (albeit on the highly functioning end of the spectrum) with seemingly no regard for any mortal life as shown by his destruction of various planets throughout the universe for even the slightest of offenses real or imagined. He is also shown to be utterly relentless, being an almost unstoppable force when something or someone catches his attention. Death and destruction regularly follow Beerus wherever he goes, usually as a result of his horrible temper which can and will go off at any given time. He has a very harsh and unforgiving nature; never forgetting anybody whoever wronged him and will generally try to do anything and everything within his considerable powers to pay them back tenfold regardless of whether it was intentional or not and will not hesitate to show disproportionate retribution. In contrast with his heavily sociopathic behavior, he has shown many times how needy he is for love and care. He tells Frieza repeatedly how much he mourned him, to the point that he nearly got a memorial tattoo with Frieza's name on it. As he was being confronted by Goku and Vegeta, he told them how he wished that he had a friendship as close as theirs. His relationship with Zorin Blitz is also a display of true love and, in his words, he genuinely enjoys the time he spends with her. In direct contrast to his often erratic and chaotic nature, Beerus also appears to be highly intelligent and somewhat cultured. Although seemingly lacking refined tastes, Beerus speaks in an eloquent manner that sets him apart from most of the series other antagonists, often utilizing elaborate and complex vocabulary as well as displaying a surprisingly dry wit. Hinting at a sophisticated nature that he might or might not be intentionally masking. It should be noted that despite his often chaotic nature Beerus is not actually evil, at least not in the traditional sense of most other Dragon Ball villains. As the God of Destruction, it is his job to destroy planets in Universe 7 in order for there to be new ones. This makes him more of an anti-hero or anti-villain then an actual villain. However, his intense rages, mental instability, and total lack of concern for human life make him an extremely unpredictable individual. Hence, given the chance, he will destroy again and again, but the how, why, when, and whom he will destroy cannot be anticipated. His reasons and methods are not necessarily random but are so quixotic and impulsive that they may very well be. Although very rarely seen by anybody else, Beerus appears to be secretly ashamed and a bit scared of his personality. When hanging out with Piccolo and Vegeta, Beerus reveals in an ashamed tone that he doesn't want people to see him like this. He admits that sometimes he realizes how he's thinking (fixation on violence, horrible brutalities, etc.) and gets scared of himself. Relationships With Other Characters * Frieza - Beerus and Frieza grew a likeness for one another after they discovered that they shared a love for destroying planets. But somewhere in that time, both men had a falling out which led to a rift in their friendship. Beerus mostly puts Frieza on the spot, calling him a "snake" or "worthless wretch" because he claims Frieza stabbed him in the back. Even though they're not on the same page at times, they're able to get along at other times when they're hanging out. Beerus seems to have a strange bond with Frieza as shown by the fact that Beerus tolerates some of his betrayals and insults, whereas anyone else is usually killed for far less. After the Universal Tournament, Beerus seemingly forgives Frieza as he label's him a friend after they win. When they hang out afterward Frieza apologizes to Beerus for what he did to him and even offers to let Beerus Erase him. Beerus declines the offer but he accepts Frieza's apology. Trivia * The first confirmation that Beerus existed in the Abridged universe was in Broly Abridged, where King Kai suggested him as the probable cause for South Galaxy's destruction, though South Kai insisted that Beerus was most likely still asleep at the time. Category:Royal Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Gods Category:Males Category:DBZA Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Dicks Category:Main Villains Category:The Society __FORCETOC__ Category:Aliens